Prior art turbines and generators utilizing boundary layer effects to generate power, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,206 to Tesla and U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,424 to Dial, suffer from limited power output and efficiency.
Prior art turbines and generators relying on the teachings of Tesla have failed to take advantage of the simplicity of the Tesla design to generate maximized power output and there exists a need in the art for improved turbines and power generators.